Love Letter to Dwight
by shiksafeminista2004
Summary: Pam and Jim were writing a mock love letter to Dwigth or was it to each other?. Rating: MA. Enter at your own discretion.


_**Story:** Love Letter to Dwight_

_**Author: **ShiksaFeminista2004_

_**Rating:** MA (if you're under 18, don't read it. If this type of stuff offends you, don't read it either)_

_**Summary:** Pam and Jim were writing a mock love letter to Dwight (or was it to each other?)._

_**A/N:** Let's write more fics about these wonderful characters, people! 37 is not an acceptable number! This story is un-betaed because I don't have a beta for Office fic yet (any takers?) so please forgive any errors._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't make any money from this. Jim and Pam belong to "The Office"'s creators. Please don't sue. _

Jim was bored again. To him, this was yet another excruciatingly tedious day at Dundler Mifflin. If it wasn't for Pam being there to cheer him up, he didn't know how he could possibly make it through another day like this. Michael had come out of his office at least 15 times to pester Pam that day, and it was still 10:30AM. Pam didn't look like minded so much. She seemed to be in a good mood today.

Suddenly his brain kept shooting hypothetical images of Pam with Roy; reasons why she would be in a good mood in such a morning, making him dread lunch time, for he knew Roy would be coming up to eat lunch with Pam. Frustrated, Jim let his head fall slowly onto the keyboard. Once he felt the plastic keys touching his forehead, he gently banged his head up and down to vent.

That's when his phone rang, waking him up from his self-pitying moment. "Dundler Mifflin, this is Jim".

"Suck it, Halpert!".

"Watch it, Beesly."

Eye contact, mutually affectionate smiles; 'God, she looks great today'. Jim almost thought it made his job harder. Not his employment, but the pure and difficult job of being close to her all day and not letting his true feelings slip out.

"So I've been thinking, we should write Dwight an anonymous love letter." Pam said with mischief in her eyes.

"Oh, that is too good." Jim was at first excited about the idea, but then fearful of what time spent with Pam writing words of love might do to his cover of 'not having a crush on her anymore.' He couldn't believe she bought it. He knew it was one of the biggest understatements of the century, and he had a feeling everyone else but Pam knew it too.

"How about we collaborate through email?" Pam suggested, "I'll start."

"Ok" Jim said as he hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, Jim got an email from Pam. The subject line read "New Project." The contents of the email were the first paragraph of the love letter:

"_My dear Dwight,  
I'm in love with you. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I see you every day, and each day I want to jump into your comforting arms and kiss your sweet lips. Please know that there's someone in this office who finds you absolutely irresistible. I dream of the day when I am able to love you publicly, and hopefully, you'll love me back. Your turn, Halpert."_

Jim read those words while a delighted smile crept up on his lips. Though he found the letter absurdly funny as a fake love letter for Dwight, he could taste the pleasure he'd feel if Pam was directing those words at him.

Suddenly he felt silly. This was a cheesy declaration of fake love for Dwight, but because it came from Pam, he secretly desired to be the object of such letter. Was he really that hopeless?

When it was his turn to write, he couldn't make himself concentrate on this new Dwight prank. All the words and sentences that came to his mind had to do with Pam, and what he wanted to tell her if he could. After struggling for a half hour, he finally worked up the nerve to write:

"_I know you must think I'm crazy, sending you a letter like this one in the office. I just couldn't help myself. When I think about you, my brain quickly turns those thoughts into vivid images of me pulling you into the supply closet and doing things to you that would be completely inappropriate in this office setting. I want to kiss every part of your body, taste you, feel your bare skin. I want to"_

As Jim was feverishly typing that last sentence, Michael crept up behind him and tried to read what was on Jim's monitor. Nervously, he quickly hit the send button so that the email would disappear. As Michael walked away, Jim realized he had sent the email rather than closing or minimizing. An instant wave of anxiety came over him. 'what if Pam reads it and thinks it's aimed at her?'

Jim quietly reprimanded himself for being so careless. Turning over toward Pam's desk, he tried to read her facial expression as she read what he had written. He couldn't tell whether she was amused, or completely freaked out.

The last thing Jim wanted was for Pam to be freaked out by him. He was about to do something to ease his anxiety, like walking over to make a joke about it, ease the tension, when his phone rang. It was a customer, a good one, he thought. He tried to concentrate on what the guy was saying in order to make the sale.

Five minutes later, the sale had been made, and Jim was saying good bye when he saw he had a new email from Pam. He rushed to open it:

"_I want to strip you off your constricting work clothes and slowly work my hands around your body. I want to feel you inside me, above me, below me, all around me. I want to make you come, and I want to hear you say my name when you're doing it. "_

Jim couldn't believe what he had just read. Pam's words had an instant effect on his body, as he shifted uncomfortably to ease the tension in his pants. He needed to get out of there, the last thing he needed was to embarrass himself in the middle of the office. He got up slowly, pulling a manila folder towards his body in order to cover his excitement, and headed towards the bathroom. He had to do something about his current state of arousal, otherwise someone would end up noticing. Right as he was reaching for the door, Dwight sprinted past Jim into the men's bathroom. Thinking quickly, he took a few more steps and went into the supply closet.

As he backed into the tiny room, holding the door handle and carefully locking the door so as to not alert anyone else that he was in there, Jim was startled to hear that Pam was in there too.

"Jim, what are you doing here?" Pam said as she nervously fanned herself with a folder. She looked hot and uncomfortable. The top buttons of her shirt were open, and she had been holding up her hair with one had as she fanned the folder towards herself with the other.

Jim had turned only half his body around so he could see her, but he was still trying to hide her work of art behind the folder he held bashfully against himself.

"Nothing, I just needed to get away from the desk for a moment. What are you doing here? Are you hot?" That last question came directly followed by an unspoken one 'if you're hot, what are you doing in the supply closet?' Jim realized maybe Pam had come in here for the same reason he had, and that brought a smile into his eyes.

"I'm boiling. Why are you holding that folder like that? Turn around, Jim." Jim noticed how she didn't answer his question. He slowly and carefully turned around to face her, avoiding eye contact by looking at her feet.

"It's kind of hard to explain, it's embarrassing, really." Jim said as he looked up higher, glancing over her entire body with his eyes. When his eyes stopped, they were staring into the eyes of a very flustered, flushing Pam.

"That email you wrote, it wasn't about Dwight, was it?" Jim nervously looked down again, ashamed that she had caught on to him so quickly. Jim closed his eyes and tried to form coherent words for what would be his answer.

"No, I was thinking about you, that's why I had to leave my desk when I got your second.." Suddenly Pam's lips were on Jim's, and she was pushing herself against him towards the door. He was still holding onto the manila folder when their tongues met in a frenzied state of urgency.

Pam was being the aggressor and all Jim could think about was 'how did I get so lucky?', as he dropped the folder and wrapped his arms around her moving body. Pam's lips left his and made their way towards his ear. While he kissed her neck and felt her hands roaming down his back, Pam whispered "and my second email was about you too."

Jim responded with a moan as Pam deftly grabbed his ass and pushed their hips towards each other. She could feel Jim's hardness through their clothing, and that made her moan into his mouth as he kissed her passionately. Soon his hands were squeezing her breasts, and her hands were unbuckling his belt. Her fingers aptly opened his zipper to find his hard flesh through the cotton boxers. 'Jim wears boxers' Pam thought and giggled inwardly as Jim's tongue did things to her ear that were probably illegal in some states.

Pam wrapped her hand around his shaft and, after some exploration and caresses around the area, started pumping him gently. Jim saw this as an invitation, so his long right hand slowly made its way up Pam's skirt. When his fingers reached the hem of her underwear, he felt her wet through the thin fabric. He gently pushed the fabric aside so his fingers could start exploring. Soon he found what he was looking for, Pam's center of pleasure was hard and inviting. Jim started applying some pressure with his hand while the other two fingers made their way inside her. Pam gasped at the sensation and bit into his neck, which made Jim unconsciously pump into her hand.

Ecstatically pleasuring each other, Jim thought they must have been quite a sight: petting like teenagers in the office's supply closet. Her hand motions were driving him crazy, and from the way she moved her hips against his hand, he could tell she was enjoying this too. Jim wanted to be inside her, but he didn't have anything. 'who brings condoms to the office', he thought.

"Pam, I want to be inside you so bad, but I don't have anything." He apologized into her ear as she let out soft pants from what his hand was doing to her.

"It's OK, we can leave that for later tonight. Right now I want to hear you say my name when you come." Pam intensified her pumping until Jim saw stars, he was going to come in the supply closet, with Pam giving him a hand job. He tried to warn her but couldn't form the words as his body exploded into a surge of extreme pleasure. He cried her name as she strengthened the pressure onto his pulsating member.

"Oh, Jim, that was so amazing, I think I'm close too." Pam said hurriedly into his ear as his hands kept pressing her sex in all the right spots. One of her hands joined his and added the pressure needed for her release. Together, they made her come in a powerful wave of pleasure that even made her toes numb.

They were both sweaty and sticky from their closet activities, when Jim looked deep into Pam's eyes, as if trying to tell her something without actually speaking. Pam giggled lightly and kissed Jim's lips ever so gently.

"I love you, Pam. Always have. And it's not just because of what you just did to me." He smiled and kissed her back.

"No, I just want you for your body." Pam joked as she grabbed his ass and gave it a comic squeeze. They laughed together and wondered: if they stayed there all day, in each other's arms, would anyone notice they were gone?

"You said something about later tonight" he said as he kissed her neck.

"Damn it! I forgot about Roy!" Pam exclaimed, frustrated.

"It's ok, don't get upset. What ever happens, we'll deal with it. I'll support you in what ever decision you make." Jim said earnestly.

"No, I still want to see you tonight, though. Can I come to your place later?" Pam asked seriously.

"Do you even have to ask? I can't wait!" He kissed her happily, knowing that she was this determined to see him later at his place made his heart flip cartwheels inside his chest. Jim was, after all, a man in love.

Pam came out of the utility closet first. She quickly stopped by the bathroom to straighten up. Jim stayed back to clean the mess they'd made, and to discreetly come out as to not raise suspicions. Once both were seated back at their respective desks, Jim found it hard not to look at Pam all day instead of working. She often looked at him also. Each time their eyes met, tenderness and love came through with a force that had not been allowed to flourish before.

At the end of the day, Jim was putting on his jacket when Roy came in to take Pam home. He awkwardly pretended to look at one last thing on his computer, while he overheard Pam say "Roy, we need to talk" as they walked out onto the elevator.

Jim felt sorry for the guy.

No, he didn't.

FIN


End file.
